halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
V/ORION Armaments and Equipment
V/ORION Supersoldiers are constantly forced to use any and all weaponry and technologies they come encounter - most of which are inferior to what they have been equipped with. V/ORION's S.O.D Department allows their personnel to take anything from the UNSC arsenal when possible, though all V/ORION Soldiers have access to specialized equipment manufactured by Voron. V/ORION Weapons and technology are manufactured by Misriah's Voron-dedicated orbital manufacturing plants found on New World, Reach, Earth and Mars though ORION-II Operators only had access to Sapphire's manufacturing plants until 2601. V/ORION Specialized equipment includes, but is not limited to: V/ORION Dedicated Powered Armour Stealth-Capable Systems V/ORION's Dedicated Powered Armour Stealth-Capable Systems or D-Pass was designed in 2549 by Colonel Ackerson's dev team meant for use by SPARTAN personnel along with the SPI Powered Armour. The original version 1.0 D-Pass armour system suffered from maintainance and cost issues and was declined in favour of SPI. Version 2.0 was completed in secret by Misrian Equipment designers and ORION-II Operators, who, before utilized modified SPI Armour. D-PASS 2.0 was largely based on design concepts meant for SPI Mk. I that were removed due to cost issues. D-PASS 2.0 utilized the basic SPI Architecture, though the ballistics gel-layer and outer armour plating was replaced by the more efficient MJOLNIR Mk. V counterparts. Version 2.0 generally appeared to be a grey-close quarters variant of the SPI Armor used by Kurt-051 during the battle of Onyx. Featuring a less reflective visor, tri-focal optics and an integrated prototype MJOLNIR Communications system with a hardened uplink module, the version 2.0 appeared to be a cross between MJOLNIR Mk. V B and SPI Mk. II CQB. Hardened kevlar straps held much of the UA and TACTICAL Armour attatchments in place, making it appear as though the armour was compatible with parafoil systems, which is far from the truth. V2.0 also included an upgraded Active Camouflage suite, which improved upon the original prototypes created by Dr. Halsey in 2542. The V2.0 contained numerous other systems, such as an integrated Armour Lockup capabilities and passive camouflage systems on par with the SPI Prototypes. The V2.0 also contained a revolutionary Tri-Focal optics system which, based upon the VISR system utilized by Special Operations units such as ODST. The Tri-Focal Optics included optics for almost any situation, including Thermal Infrared, Tactical H.O.S.T.I.L.E Motion detection system, VISR systems and even included a Forensics optical scanning system which lit up a UV system within the Optics to scan finger-prints, dust displacement and blood traces and uploaded them to the Hardened uplink within the D-PASS Helmet system. V2.0 also recieved hundreds of subtle improvements to both software and hardware, reaching up to V2.93.32.19 which earned the armour system the odd nickname of 'SPIOLNIR' V3.0 Utilized designs from Catherine Halsey's extensive designs for the MJOLNIR Mark VII recovered from her home on Reach. Upgrades included: *New Titanium Battle-Plate formulas and designs, which created a complex, but incredibly tough Armour Plating system on par with plating used on the M808B Tank, though extremely light when compared to its tensile strength. *Redesigned helmet suite and software *Improved Fusion power system, supplying the armour with 400% of the power output of the MJOLNIR Mark VI due to research on the 'clean' energy generators found on Installation 00. *Redesigned Armour plating configuration, the armour configuration of the armour was redesigned to be sleeker, to create a smaller target and to be compatible with the cheaper 'diamond weave' optical camouflage systems which, when mounted over the armour system gave the appearance of a 'normal' infiltration bodysuit. *Diamond Weave Optical Camouflage *Improved Standard Optical Camouflage *Sound reduction system 6.0 added *Targetting Laser System Added The V3.0 was used from 2570-2620 before being replaced by the newer V4.0, developed by V-SOD and utilizing advanced technologies from Exiles. The most radical change from earlier armour systems is that all Titanium Battle Plating was removed, leaving a very durable, yet vulnerable undersuit. Utilizing Exile Technology in molecular engineering, Voron was able to create a fiber tougher, more flexible and much, much lighter than MJOLNIR Titanium Combat Plating ever could have been. The lighter weight of the armour also allowed the liquid crystal layer to have 300% the strength of previous versions, and allowed for a 30% improvement in reaction time. The V4.0 also allowed for the improvement of the Active-Camouflage systems due to less strain being placed on the reactors. Also included was an unbelievable feature taken from Catherine Halsey's MJOLNIR Mk. VII design; a minature slipspace drive. An incredibly expensive feature only given to the most elite V/ORION Operators. One flaw came with the armour however; the nanofiber, in its infancy did not provide the protection from plasma weaponry that MJOLNIR did, which caused the wearer to have to maintain the refractive coating. The ballistic gel-layer was also widened, giving increased protection from ballistic weapons. Category:Phalanx Actual Category:UNSC Category:Technology